Deceiving Appearances
by Elliff
Summary: Draco and Hermione head off to their last year of hogwarts. but does their relationship about each other change? Some sex scenes.discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Deceiving Appearances

Chapter 1

Ok so I'm new at this so it may be kind of shaky in the story plot. So now I can say I told you so.

The clock said 10:30. Draco looked up and grumbled. "I have thirty bloody more minutes until the train leaves. That's just great."

"Clam down now Draco. We don't want you to be leaving for your last year too soon," said Lucius Malfoy as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Of course father." Draco answered back solemnly. He just wanted to be out of his father's clutches as soon as he could. Then he turned to see to large figures coming to him.

"Crabbe, Goyle! There you to are we need to get on the train now," he shouted at them," We want a compartment to ourselves now don't we boys?"

"Yes Draco," they answered in union.

Draco smiled, said goodbye to his parents, and boarded the train.

(Hermione's P.O.V.)

"Harry! Ron! Let's go we're going to miss the train!" she shouted as they came running.

"What no, 'How was your summer'" complained Ron.

"Of course not." she said. She turned and ran up to the train. Ron and Harry followed her. She could tell this was going to be one strange year.

Ok so it wasn't very long but it gave you some idea of who the characters are, right? But please review. Any ideas are welcome.


	2. Feels Good to be Home

Deceiving Appearances

Chapter 2 – Feels Good to be Home

**_Author's Note: Ok so I'd like to tell you all that I'm really sorry that the first chapter was short. But I promise that this one will be longer. Please R&R!_**

**(Draco's P.O.V.)**

Draco found a compartment for himself and Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked outside the compartment door. _Good the last thing I need is that fat, blubbering girl around me._

"DRAKIE!" he heard a shriek at the end of the hall. _Just great she found me. _

"What do you want woman! Do you not know how to leave a man alone," he shouted as she tried to kiss him. "I have to go to the Head boy and girl compartment. Now get off."

He fought her off and ran down the hall. If he could he was going to spend a good amount of his year avoiding her. _I can't wait to see who head girl is. I hope that she looks good. _Draco straightened himself up so that he didn't look as if he had just gotten into a fight with a hippo. He opened the compartment door and his jaw dropped to the floor.

**(Hermione's P.O.V.)**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry got into a compartment with Ginny and Luna. They were all catching up just before the train took off. Ginny was telling about how Ron ended up in St. Mungo's after a bad head injury in quidditch.

"Aww, Ron, why didn't someone owl us?" Hermione gushed with sorrow and care. She got up and hugged Ron. In the middle of the hug the train lurched forward and she fell on top of him.

Seeing how awkward it was she jumped up and quickly apologized to him.

"It's ok 'Mione. You didn't mean to." Ron answered back while trying to get back in his seat.

"Well I have to get going I'm head girl. So I have to go to that compartment," she babbled. "Do any of you know who head boy is? I was sure that it was going to be Harry, but I guess not."

"Well I guess that you should get going Hermione," answered Harry.

She took his advice and she walked down the hall to the Head boy and girl compartment. _Well here goes nothing. I wonder who it is._ She put on a cheery smile and opened the door. Her smile faded when she noticed that know one was in the compartment.

"I guess that I'll just sit and wait," she said to the open air.

Just as she sat down on the bench the door opened and she didn't think that the person in front of her was seriously the head boy.

**(Draco's P.O.V.)**

"You've got to be kidding me! You're the head girl I've been looking forward to," Draco yelled out now meaning to.

"Well I'm not anymore happier about it. This is going to be a bad year," she spat out.

_She looks good when she's angry. Wait, what am I talking about. Its Granger the mudblood._

"Yeah this is going to be one hell of a year." He said aloud.

**_Author's Note: OK so this one was a bit longer. I can't guarantee when the next one will be out hope fully this week. I promise that the more you review the longer they will be. _**


	3. A Long Waited Truce

Deceiving Appearances

Chapter 3

The Long Waited Truce

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling or I would not be writing this now would I?

**A/N: Ok so I know that I haven't written in a while but I have been busy with final exams and a ballet recital. So I cannot promise when the next one will come out.**

**(Hermione's P.O.V.)**

After exchanging a few more insults to each other Hermione decided to fall asleep. _I hope that he doesn't do anything to me while I'm asleep. _

Deciding that he wasn't going to do anything she laid down across the bench and fell into a nice nap. About an hour later she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up Granger. Dumbledor will be coming in a few minutes to see us." Draco called to her.

"Go away I want to sleep, wait, did you say Dumbledor!" she screamed and jumped up off of the bench and straightened her robes.

Just then a knock was at the door. Dumbledor came in to give them their duties. "First of all I am guessing that you two are not happy with this but I found that maybe if we used to different houses for the Head boy and girl positions then maybe our school will come a little closer together. I also want to apologize for any inconveniences there maybe. So with that good luck this year." With that last note Dumbledor turned and left just as the train came to a halt.

"So where do we go now?" asked Hermione unsure.

**(Draco's P.O.V.) **

"So where do we go now?" asked Hermione unsure.

"I don't know, but this paper says to go to the portrait of the headless horse man. Do you know where that is Granger?" Draco asked her questionably.

"No I don't but I do have I guess that it is on the seventh floor." He heard her guess.

"Well then let's go." He heard himself say. They jumped off the train and ran to the castle as fast as they could. As soon as they walked in the door they heard the hat shouting out names. But they didn't have time for it. They ran up the stairs to the seventh floor. _Great. Just great. Hermi- I mean Granger guessed right._

"Hello? Malfoy? Can you hear me? What is the password?" hearing Granger snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It's Paricule," he said. Just then he heard the door opened. Then he heard Hermione squeal.

"It's like a little quaint house! Just for us!"

"Ok. Let's just go inside. People are coming out of the great hall." Draco told her.

Inside there were several couches and chairs in green and rugs in red. Two staircases led to each different bedroom with a bathroom in between.

"Granger I mean Hermione, do you think that since we have to live together for a year do you think that we can make some sort of.. of.." he froze and couldn't say it.

"A truce?" he heard her finish, "I would like that."

"Good. Well it's getting late. Sweet dreams to you." He said getting up from the couch.

"Wait!"

He turned around and saw her stand up. _What is she doing. She's coming closer than she's ever been to me. She smells really nice. _By the time he got out of his thoughts, her face was three inches from his. Not wanting to wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around her and closed the gap between them. A millisecond later he felt her lips on his. He rubbed his tongue against her lips asking for an entrance and to his surprise she let him. They kissed passionately for what seemed like ages until they finally broke apart.

"Well sweet dreams then," she said quietly to him. He gave her a peck on the lips and ran up the staircase. He lay in bed and kept replaying the moment in his head. Yes this was going to be a great year.

**A/N: So you didn't expect that surprise did you. Well maybe you did. But please review. Pretty Please.**


	4. The Love Letter

Deceiving Appearances

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever. So I will stick to fanfics.

**(Hermione's P.O.V.)**

After Draco ran upstairs Hermione sat back down on the couch where she was before. She picked up her spell book and opened it, but she couldn't focus.

_Did I really just kiss Draco. Hold on I'm calling him Draco not Malfoy. But did I actually enjoy that kiss. And did he? Oh, I'm just getting ahead of myself._

Hermione looked at the clock, 11:30, she got up and put her book on the table. "I haven't seen my room yet come to think of it. Now, Draco went up the right staircase so that means that my room is on the right."

She walked slowly up the marble staircase to her room. The door was opened so she could already see inside of it. It was nicely decorated but not too decorated. It had a king sized bed, a chest of drawers, a vanity, and was all decorated in Gryffindor colors. But there was something that caught her eye. It was a piece of parchment. She walked over to the bed and picked it up.

_**Hermione,**_

**_I'm sorry that I ran off so soon, but I didn't know how to react. I do like you. I don't know if you feel the same or not. But I really enjoyed that kiss._**

_**Love,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

So she actually got him to express his feelings to her. It was funny that just this morning he hated her guts but now he was giving her love notes. It scared her a little. But it was worth it.

**(Draco's P.O.V.)**

After running up the stairs as fast as he could he decided to write a letter of apology to Hermione for all that he had done. Especially how he reacted. He didn't want her to know that he was not a gentleman.

"So what do I write first?" he questioned himself.

Suddenly an idea struck him and he grabbed a sheet of clean parchment and a quill. After writing everything down, he read it over and stood up. He slowly crept out onto the staircase to look downstairs. Yes, she was still awake, but very deep in thought. After seeing this he ran back upstairs and through the bathroom. Once he opened the door he was blinded.

_Gryffindors always staying true. You'd think they'd get lighter colors._

After his eyes adjusted he laid the letter on her bed. Then he heard someone coming up the stairs and he ran back through the bathroom and climbed in bed. No sooner did he climb in bed did sleep take over.

He awoke the next morning to hear the shower being turned off. He smiled and lifted himself off of the bed. Draco opened the door to the bathroom he wasn't happy. Hermione was already wrapped in a towel.

She turned when she heard footsteps. "I got your letter. Thank you. And may I also ask why you are in here at this time."

He froze there, what was he doing here? "Well I don't know Hermione. I guess that my mind just carried me here." He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

She broke away saying, "Draco I'm in a towel, and unfortunately I cannot trust you all that well yet."

_She right Draco you don't want to get the better of yourself now, do you? _

"I completely understand"

"Good, now, can I get dressed in piece?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who said that maybe I didn't want a show?"

"Well today you don't but maybe someday."

"Like tomorrow?"

"You sound so pathetic Draco!"

Just then Hermione's towel began to slip and showed two round breasts. But Draco only got a peek.

_Damn_

**A/N: I know that it sucks but I'm on a writer's block. And please review the number of reviews I get the more I will continue with this so if I get none then this is the last chapter. Thanks!**

**Elliff **


	5. Class Nightmare

**A/N: Hey guys but I don't know how much longer this story will be but could you please, please, please just review. It's all that I'm asking for!**

**Deceiving Appearances**

**Chapter 5**

**Class Nightmare**

**(Hermione's P.O.V.)**

After Draco ran out of the bathroom Hermione decided to get dressed in her robes. She never practically liked wearing uniforms but it was good considering her small fashion knowledge. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided to head down to the Great Hall. She headed downstairs to grab her bag, but instead she found Draco waiting on her with her bag in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying your books." Draco answered simply, "I figured that since we're a couple that I should be the boyfriend that you've never had."

"Wait! Couple! Boyfriend! Since when?"

"Well I thought that since we kissed that.." He trailed off.

"Well a girl needs clarification."

"Well then, Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"Sure I will," she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to snog him.

"OMG! 'Mione! What are you doing with Malfoy!" shouted a voice that sounded like Harry's.

"Harry!"

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

"Ok, Hermione, what's going on here, and why are you snogging Malfoy?" Harry asked quickly.

"Oh, come on, I'll explain on the way to breakfast." She said dragging Harry down to the portrait and blowing a kiss to Draco.

Hermione and Harry went downstairs and met Ron and Ginny. They all got their new schedules. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all together in classes and every class was with Slytherin. Dumbledore announced the end of breakfast and everyone scrambled to leave. Their first class was Care of Magical Creatures. The 7th year Slytherin and Gryffindor students made their way out of the castle and to Hagrid's hut. Every looked normal with Draco and Harry arguing and Crabbe and Goyle acting like complete idiots. Hermione thought that everything was normal until.

"Excuse me, but I would like to make an announcement!" shouted Draco standing up, "My announcement is that Hermione Granger and I are dating, officially!"

"Oh god, my life is over!" she muttered.

Suddenly everyone started to look at them as Draco walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. To everyone's surprise she kissed him back. Almost immediately Blaise Zambini stepped out and punched Draco in the face and that started a huge fight between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Soon Dumbledore was breaking up the fight and Hermione found herself sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

**(Draco's P.O.V.) **

Later that night Hermione and Draco were sitting in their common room in front of the fire. Draco had Hermione in his arms and they were talking.

"It's not that bad. No one was sent to the hospital wing and only detentions were given," said Draco in a hushed tone.

"Yes, but none of the Gryffindors will speak to me. Not even Ron or Harry." Hermione answered sadly.

Draco lifted her chin to meet his eyes and kissed her lovingly. Hermione was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. This gave Draco a glimpse of her plump full breast. This made him a little excited and a bump grew in his pants. Hermione felt it and she was very surprised but then she giggled. Draco pulled her in and started snogging her fiercely. Soon she was fighting for dominance. Draco slid her down while still kissing her. Soon their clothes were off and they were lying together. Hermione muttered a spell while Draco waited impatiently.

"I'm ready." She was able to say before being devoured in kisses.

Draco kept kissing her then when he was ready he swooped in and entered her. Hermione gasped in delight and surprise. Draco pumped in a rhythm only they could hear soon she was gasping his name. He smiled and kept going harder and faster. Soon they both reached their climax and he rolled off beside her and picked her up bridal style. He put their clothes away by magic and laid her on his bed. It was nearing 10:45. He could tell Hermione was tired so he laid down beside her and both drifted off to sleep. The next morning was a Saturday. Draco's eyes opened to see Hermione still asleep. _She looks like an angel. Did we actually do something last night or was it just a dream._ He didn't get a chance to finish his thoughts as she started to stir.

"Don't worry, my love, it's Saturday. You're not late for anything." He reassured her.

**(Hermione's P.O.V.) **

Pushing open the castle doors she blinked in the sun. She hoped that they got her message. Walking out to the lake she smiled when she saw two boys standing by a tree smiling at her.

"'Mione!"

"Harry! Ron!"

"We're sorry!"

"So am I!" she cried running to them and hugging them tightly. Draco followed close behind her.

"We're both ok with you and Mione but if you hurt her we will be more feared than Voldemort himself."

Hermione smiled and followed them into the castle.

A/N: Please Review!

Elliff


End file.
